


"Nick, damn you..."

by cinnamonsky



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, wrist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky





	"Nick, damn you..."

With half-lidded eyes, Monroe watched his Grimm unhurriedly suck on his wrists and hands in the most distracting way. He has been going at it for about ten minutes now. The wet, warm suction of Nick’s slightly puffy mouth calmed the blutbad in a way he is still figuring out. 

The hand that wasn’t occupied was cupping the back of Nick’s head, holding his neck up for him. Monroe’s fingers dug up into his Grimm’s hairline, gently kneading the back of his head. A soft groan made its way past Nick’s occupied mouth.

The blutbad’s red-tinged eyes stared at the lithe, younger man before him. It was late, but the two didn’t want to go to bed yet. Monroe was barely keeping himself in check; having a Grimm looking so very deliciously submissive was going to be his undoing.

The wolf in him was growling possessively at the very pretty picture in front him. Having his Grimm submissive was just the tip of the iceberg though. All Nick was wearing was one of the older man’s flannels. Having another, especially a Grimm, smelling like him did things to his animalistic instincts.

Monroe barely bit back a growling moan when his Grimm added tongue to his ministrations. After finding out about this little kink of Nick’s by accident one day, the blutbad demanded that the gray-eyed would never hide it again. He liked having his Grimm happy in all ways and the warm wetness was comforting as it was arousing.

By now, saliva was dripping down his forearms and Monroe could see the top of his Grimm’s firm, round ass below the flannel. The blutbad also loved how big his clothing was on Nick’s body. Of course he knew the detective was very much smaller than him, but he looked so young, so very…vulnerable.

Monroe shifted his grip a little so he could see Nick’s alluring neck and collarbones. His Grimm’s skin was so pale and silky that it bruised easily and it called to his wolf more than the clockmaker would admit. He loved leaving marks on the lithe detective’s body. Thankfully, so did Nick.

The blutbad knew his eyes were almost if not fully red now. His Grimm was too vulnerable and too arousing for him to not take care of him. He didn’t have to look down to see that Nick’s cock was leaking already.

Nick must have sensed his change of mood because he gave the side of his wrist one last lick and suck before he stopped. Monroe’s saliva-slicked arm went around the narrow waist and pulled him up fully on his lap. His own cock was hard as steel, but he ignored it for now.

He zeroed in on his Grimm’s full mouth that was very pink and puffy. Dilated, gray eyes stared at him with barely contained arousal. Meeting those beautiful eyes, Monroe rumbled, “You done with my wrists now?”

Immediately, his needy Grimm shook his head. The blutbad chuckled, arm tightening possessively. “Of course you’re not. You never will be, my greedy, little Grimm.” 

Nick made a soft, whining noise that made his wolf howl with need. Growling for real this time, Monroe tilted his Grimm’s pale neck. The deep, burning possessiveness only worsened when Nick let him, falling completely relaxed. 

“Nick, damn you…” Monroe breathed through fangs that suddenly lengthened. 

Those gray eyes just stared at him full of trust and love and need. “Please…” came the hoarse plea, voice cracked with desperate arousal.

Monroe couldn’t say no to gorgeous begging like that. But first things first, the flannel has got to go before he lost the rest of his mind.


End file.
